Cuando es Viernes
by Bonny Spynelly
Summary: Romper con malas prácticas no debería ser una novedad para Draco, pero dejar algo atrás después de diez años de costumbres no le resulta fácil. Tras mucho pensar lo dejará plantado en aquel baño y por fin no mirará atrás por ello.
1. Cuando es viernes

**Negación: **Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, así como algunos lugares en los que suceden los hechos de la narrativa, todo eso es obra de J.K Rowling. Únicamente hago uso de ellos sin ánimo de lucro alguno. La canción en la que me inspiro y tomo algunas frases para incluirlas en la historia está interpretada por Carolina Durante y Amaia Romero y se llama "Perdona (ahora sí que sí)" y pertenece a Marcelo Criminal.

**Sinopsis: **Romper con malas prácticas no debería ser una novedad para Draco, pero dejar algo atrás después de diez años de costumbres no le resulta fácil. Tras mucho pensar lo dejará plantado en aquel baño y por fin no mirará atrás por ello.

**Advertencia: **La pareja de esta historia es homosexual, por lo que si no te agrada este tipo de historias es mejor que cierres la pantalla. No hay escenas explícitas de sexo, pero sí que se da a entender que hay encuentros sexuales entre dos personas del mismo sexo.

_**Cuando es Viernes.**_

Los decibelios de la música que había en el pub atravesaban las paredes y llegaba amortiguado al cubículo del baño en el que se encontraba encerrado, pero era suficiente para mantenerlos aislados. Los suspiros, el ruido de humedad, algún gemido robado y la música llenaban un viernes más sus oídos. Un viernes más atrapado, engatusado, engañado y arrastrado a ocultarse bajo la incesante música y las cuatro paredes de un cubículo de un baño.

Gimió con frustración por sus incesantes pensamientos y estiró su cuello abriendo los ojos para tocar con la realidad. El fluorescente que parpadeaba en el techo llamó su atención y lo miró fijamente, perdiendo el hilo de todo lo que el hombre que estaba arrodillado en el suelo le estaba haciendo. Se sintió tan relacionado con esos mosquitos que rondaban hipnotizados la parpadeante luz y que estaban a punto de morir por intentar alcanzar algo que no era más que la muerte para ellos. ¿Quería él dejarse morir por algo que nunca alcanzaría?

Un gruñido bajo y ronco se escuchó en el pequeño espacio, pero no había salido de su garganta y miró hacia abajo. El rostro de su acompañante se desdibujaba entre puntos blancos de luz y parpadeó hasta que pudo enfocar y ver la indignación que se reflejaba en su expresión. El trabajo que estaba haciendo no estaba dando sus frutos aquella noche, después que se estaba esmerando más de lo habitual, y es que los incesantes pensamientos que le ocupaban la cabeza no le permitían disfrutar del encuentro.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa esta noche? Pareces ausente —habló el moreno mientras se incorporaba y se pegaba contra él. Sus labios se rozaron ligeramente, en un descuidado beso—. Se supone que esto es para olvidarnos de los problemas, no para traerlos aquí.

Draco lo miró fijamente a los ojos, mientras que pensaba en ese descuidado y desprovisto beso que le había ofrecido. No era consuelo alguno, no le animaba tampoco y lo veía tan carente e innecesario. ¿Pretendía levantar su ánimo con aquello o simplemente tenía la intención de despertar su muerto lívido? Algo tan vacío no podía llenar vacios que se habían construido durante tantos años. Y eso es lo que había pretendido él mismo durante todos esos años y no se había querido dar cuenta de ello.

Empujó con una fuerza inusitada al moreno contra la pared contraria del habitáculo, haciendo que todo vibrase a su alrededor. La mirada y la sonrisa lujuriosa que su acompañante le dedicaba por aquel acto no estaban en consonancia con lo que realmente él estaba pretendiendo hacer. No tenía la intención de devolverle el favor, ni mucho menos arrodillarse un viernes más. Porque aquello se había acabado y pensaba salir todo lo compuesto que podía de aquella situación que había construido durante diez años.

Esclavizado diez años por algo que no iba a ninguna parte, que solo acrecentaba el hueco en su interior y lo hacía más fracasado de lo que ya se sentía. Porque su vida podía resumirse en fracasos. En un trabajo del cual no obtenía reconocimientos públicos y que estaba disfrazado. Una vida carente de afecto y llena de sexo oculto, siendo siempre la segunda opción.

—Me marcho de aquí —dijo con calma, algo que estaba lejos de sentir. Nunca era fácil romper con algo que era costumbre y temía echarse atrás si su compañía le reclamaba.

—¿Qué dices? —La incredulidad del moreno se reflejó en su rostro y en el tono de voz que había utilizado. Draco sintió como le capturaba, con más fuerza de la necesaria, la muñeca y estiraba de él—. ¿Qué cable se te cruzó hoy, Draco?

—No es ningún cable, te lo aseguro. Es una decisión meditada y tomada, así que suéltame la mano Harry —dijo con tono mordaz, intentando no escuchar a esa parte interna que le decía que se quedase y simplemente disfrutase de lo que la noche le deparaba— . Yo ya no jugaré más.

Sin más pasó el pestillo y salió de allí apretando los puños en un intento de infundirse ánimos para no mirar atrás. Sabía que si tan solo giraba una vez su mirada regresaría dejándose llevar por el hipnotismo de aquellos ojos verdes que se apoderaban de cualquier resquicio de cordura. Y huir era lo más inteligente que había hecho en tantos años.

De camino a la salida recogió su gabardina gris, que había dejado en el guardarropa, y se apresuró a salir del asfixiante ambiente del local. Un local que había sido testigo, cada viernes, de su insensatez y al que ya no quería regresar más. Nunca más. Y sin más caminó sin ninguna dirección sabiendo que nadie le seguía y que nunca le seguiría, porque él tan solo era la otra opción.

A la par que caminaba las últimas palabras que le había dedicado resonaban como un mantra en su cabeza; "yo ya no jugaré más". Y así era porque con un juguete roto ya no se podía jugar más y él no era más que un juguete demasiado usado, con muchos parches, ya imposible de arreglar.

Se paró en el puente, mirando la infinidad del río que se perdía en la oscuridad del horizonte, y se sentó sobre la barandilla con los pies colgando en el aire. Y se hizo casi el silencio en Londres, mientras que su mente gritaba sin que nadie pudiese escuchar la fuerza de sus pensamientos. ¿En qué momento había decidido ignorar u olvidar que no le querían a él?

—Si tienes intención de tirarte creo que este no es el lugar más discreto para hacerlo —habló tras su espalda, no muy lejos, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para sentirlo—. Realmente hoy estás muy extraño Draco. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que ha cambiado esta noche de las demás.

No quería contestar, al menos no de momento. Harry nunca había hablado mucho con él y esa noche parecía estar realmente parlanchín, quizá porque se estaba dando cuenta que estaba perdiendo al polvo de los viernes. Y eso dolía también, haciendo más real lo infructuosa que era la relación que mantenía. Una vez más la realidad le abofeteaba sin piedad aquella noche. ¿Por qué no había sido consciente antes de aquella realidad? ¿Tan engañado había estado que su mente no había sido lo suficiente astuta para ver lo que hacían con él?

—¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado en diez años? —preguntó sin esperar ninguna respuesta. Tenía muy clara la contestación; nunca—. Deberías marcharte. Ve con Mike. Él está esperando por ti y yo no merezco tu atención.

—Se supone que esta es nuestra noche, la única que tenemos y tú la estás arruinando —reclamó indignado acercándose al puente y fijando la mirada en el perfil de Draco, que permanecía inmutable mirando a la nada—. Además… ¿Diez años?

Y ahí estaba la respuesta que Draco necesitaba. Harry nunca había prestado atención, no necesitaba de él más que los viernes por la noche y luego ya no existía.

—¿Cuánto haces que conoces a Mike? ¿2 años? —cuestionó mirándole directamente a los ojos. Ya no tenía miedo a lo que pudiese pasar, porque no volvería a pasar—. Contéstame.

—Llevamos dos años saliendo, sí. ¿Qué importancia tiene eso aquí? Estamos hablando de ti y de mi —refunfuñó algo cansado de los rodeos de Draco.

—Él es importante para ti. Recuerdas cada día que has pasado con él, lo quieres. En cambio eres incapaz de saber cuándo empezaste esto —los señaló con la mano— que nosotros tenemos —dijo regresando la mirada al horizonte—. Ni si quiera eres capaz de aplicar un nosotros, siempre somos tú y yo por separado. Después de meterte en mis pantalones todos los viernes, durante diez años, podrías tener algo más de consideración conmigo, no reclamarme nada y pensar que quizá me canse de esto.

El silencio se hizo de repente entre ellos dos, como era costumbre, y se sintieron bien con aquel viejo conocido. ¿Eran necesarias las palabras entre ellos cuando nunca las había habido? Draco sentía que aquella conversación había llegado excesivamente tarde.

Harry se subió a la barandilla, sentándose junto a Draco, y perdió su mirada en el oscuro río. La distancia entre ambos era lo suficiente considerable como para no parecer más que dos amigos. Nunca había intimidad entre ellos, nada afectivo les unía y eso se reflejaba en la incapacidad que ambos tenían de acortar el espacio que les separaba.

—No sabía que llevabas la cuenta de nuestros encuentros —confesó Harry rompiendo el silencio que se había hecho.

—Yo tampoco —reveló el rubio meciendo las piernas en el aire—. Hasta esta noche. Quizá porque me había conformado, como con la mayoría de las cosas en mi vida, pero de repente quiero más. Bueno tal vez siempre quise más, pero me engañé a mi mismo haciéndome creer que esto era suficiente. Solo quería sobrevivir y me olvidé de que vivir es mucho más importante —explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Intentaba aclarar que era lo que había cambiado aquella noche, que era lo que le había hecho dar un golpe en toda regla y romper con todo lo que había construido—. Me olvidé de mi orgullo y creo que hoy lo recuperé, de repente.

Draco se giró para mirar a su acompañante, penetrándolo con la mirada y examinándolo. Harry era todo lo opuesto a él. Era auror, un puesto muy reconocido en el ministerio, no debía llevar una vida oculta y tenía una relación más que estable con un chico que trabajaba en el Wizengamot. Parecía disfrutar de todo lo que la vida le había regalado, incluyendo a un amante excesivamente fiel y discreto durante demasiados años. En cambio Draco se había conformado con las migajas de alguien que brillaba, con un trabajo de inefable que no podía reconocer frente a nadie, del que nadie le daba un reconocimiento y de una vida vacía de compañía amorosa.

Con lo llena de engaños que estaba su vida no se sorprendía de haber mantenido un intento de relación durante diez años, pues con la misma facilidad que mentía a los demás se había engañado a él mismo tantos años.

De repente sintió la mano de Harry sobre la suya algo que le hizo perder el hilo de sus reflexiones. Eso también era nuevo para ellos, el contacto físico sin intenciones sexuales. Parecía que era una noche de romper con lo estipulado, de cambiar y de darle un final distinto a lo que habían sido las noches de viernes aquellos años. Porque si algo tenía claro Draco es que aquel sería el último viernes y que fuese diferente era agradable.

Debía marcharse si realmente quería finiquitar aquello y era mejor hacerlo antes de que las diferencias de una noche lo hiciesen quedarse. Harry nunca tendría tiempo para hablar con él, ni para apoyarlo cuando flaquease, para acariciarlo con amabilidad cuando no le apeteciese sexo y tampoco para escuchar sus reclamaciones. Harry pertenecía a otra persona, lo sabía desde que lo descubrió una mañana despidiéndose de Mike con un descuidado beso en el ascensor del ministerio.

Pasó las piernas por la barandilla, dejándose caer sobre la acera, y sonrió ligeramente al ver que Harry se giraba y lo imitaba. Lo que no esperó fue lo que sucedió después. Las manos del moreno lo tomaron de la cintura, atrayéndolo hasta que sus cuerpos se encontraron en un suave choque, y de repente sus labios se unían en un beso suave que sabía a melancolía, a despedida, a no te vayas, a quédate conmigo y a algo que nunca había probado, intimidad. Era un roce tierno, íntimo, sensual y persuasivo, lejos de esos besos robados y llenos de lujuria que habían compartido durante tantos viernes en aquel baño del pub. Pero no quería dejarse engañar por algo que no era más que humo, una fantasía y una promesa vacía.

Draco plantó sus manos sobre los hombros de Harry y lo apartó con dificultad, alejando sus bocas. Negó mirándolo a los ojos, a la par que su acompañante dejaba de sujetarlo en aquel abrazo.

—Se me olvida que no me quieres, sobre todo cuando es viernes —expresó con sinceridad.

Metió las manos en el bolsillo de su gabardina y por un instante miró a Harry, sonriendo. Luego decidió que era el momento de dar fin a aquello y no alargar algo que estaba agonizando desde hacía ya varios viernes. No era necesario decir adiós, porque ya lo habían hecho en el mismo momento en que habían atravesado aquella noche las puertas del pub. Se giró para continuar su camino hacia ninguna parte y se perdió entre las calles de Londres, mientras se alejaba de aquellos diez años.


	2. Un viernes diferente

**Negación: **Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, así como algunos lugares en los que suceden los hechos de la narrativa, todo eso es obra de J.K Rowling. Únicamente hago uso de ellos sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

**Sinopsis: **Descubrir que su amante de los viernes tiene un amorío con una persona del ministerio descoloca por completo a Draco, por lo que no espera que ese viernes Harry vaya a buscarlo.

**Advertencia: **La pareja de esta historia es homosexual, por lo que si no te agrada este tipo de historias es mejor que cierres la pantalla. No hay escenas explícitas de sexo, pero sí que se da a entender que hay encuentros sexuales entre dos personas del mismo sexo.

**Explicación: **Este relato es un intento de darle aún más cuerpo a una historia que se construyó en el contexto de una canción. Con estos relatos quiero hacer entender como a lo largo del tiempo se ha ido construyendo la razón por la que Draco abandona por fin a Harry aquella noche de Cuando es viernes. Me gustaría hablar del pasado y de lo que vendrá, por lo que iré escribiendo y colgando relatos cada vez que tenga algo de tiempo. Las ideas están claras en mi cabeza, por lo que de momento solo serán 4 relatos más. "_**Un viernes diferente**_" es el primer relato y se sitúa dos años antes de "_**Cuando es viernes**_".

_**Un viernes diferente.**_

Los jueves sin ninguna duda era el peor día de la semana, incluso más que el lunes, eso lo tenía bien claro Draco cuando se colocó a la cola a la espera de uno de los ascensores del ministerio. Eran malos porque estaba a punto de acabar la semana, el trabajo parecía multiplicarse ese día amenazando con horas extras para poder salir puntual el viernes por la tarde. Odiaba el fin de semana por el silencio que reinaba en su casa y la falta de planes. Bueno si lo pensaba bien no era tan malo, si al día siguiente era viernes.

Viernes significaba muchas cosas, una de ellas sexo sin control. Viernes era pasión, lujuria, desenfreno, desahogo y algo de cariño entre tanta hostilidad que recibía cada mañana en el recibidor del ministerio. La suerte de trabajar como inefable es que lo hacía solo, sin trabajos en equipos ni chorradas de esas, sin ningún tipo de compañía y en silencio. Salvaba más veces al mundo mágico que el propio Harry Potter, el brillante auror que ahora mismo se situaba a tres personas de él de distancia, pero claro nadie tenía idea de eso porque nadie sabía en que trabajaba él. Seguro que todos pensaban que se sentaba en un despacho del ministerio a no hacer nada y a ver pasar la semana desde un cómodo sillón, incluso el mismo Harry que se rascaba la cabeza sin sentirse observado y con el que compartía sus maravillosas noches de los viernes.

Por alguna tácita norma, que ninguno de los dos había impuesto, no se saludaban ni mantenía ningún contacto fuera del pub al que iban cada viernes en la noche a disfrutar de lo que tanto deseaban sus cuerpos en plena flor de la vida. Pero aquel jueves Draco había parado atención al despistado auror que parecía más dormido que despierto y se percató de porque hasta entonces ambos no habían echado cuenta el uno del otro fuera de los viernes en la noche.

Un chico alto, no era muy difícil superar a Harry, había despertado la atención del apático auror y le sonreía abiertamente. Harry nunca le había hablado de ninguna relación, bueno en realidad nunca habían hablado más que para indicar al otro lo que le gustaría hacer aquella noche, pero suponía que ninguno tenía nada más allá que sus encuentros. Harry siempre llegaba enardecido a la noche de los viernes, como una bestia hambrienta y sedienta, por lo que sospechaba que lo único que tenía serio, si se podía decir que aquello fuese algo formal, era los encuentros esporádicos con Draco.

Al subir al ascensor, casi arrastrado por la centena de trabajadores del ministerio, sus pensamientos se perdieron en una pequeña nube. Realmente las sonrisas no significaban nada, él también sonreía si alguien le saludaba, cuando le saludaban claro. El codo de alguien se había clavado en ese momento en sus costillas, por lo que difícilmente podría sonreír. Pero Harry sí que sonreía, a pesar de estar aplastado, y el otro chico también lo hacía tan abiertamente como en el vestíbulo.

El ascensor se fue parando en cada una de las plantas, por suerte en la segunda bajaron la mitad de los que habían, por lo que se ganó bastante espacio y las costillas de Draco se liberaron de aquel incómodo codo. Pero Harry no parecía tener muchas ganas de tomar distancia con el chico sonriente, es más él debería haber bajado en esa planta y no lo había hecho. Todo eso despertó aún más la curiosidad de Draco.

El ascensor fue deteniéndose en cada una de las plantas, haciendo que el habitáculo quedase cada vez más vacío y amplio para los que seguían bajando. Una planta antes de bajar el chico que acompañaba a Harry se colocó la túnica que colgaba en su brazo, que le señalaban como uno de los miembros del Wizengamot. Draco se quedó asombrado de lo rápido que sucedió todo, pero en algún instante en que había cerrado los ojos, Harry le había plantado la boca al otro en un beso descuidado e íntimo. Todo acabó tan precipitadamente como había empezado al abrirse las rejas del ascensor y el chico desapareció por el largo pasillo del Departamento contra el uso indebido de la Magia.

Harry no parecía darse cuenta de la presencia de Draco, que cada vez era más evidente por las pocas personas que iban más allá del quinto piso, pero se bajó en el sexto piso ignorando por completo las dudas que había sembrado en Draco.

El jueves no había sido largo, había sido horrible, pero peor se sintió el viernes por la mañana bajando nuevamente en el ascensor. Lleno de trabajo hasta las cejas dudaba mucho poder salir de allí hasta bien entrada la madrugada, aunque ya poco importaba la hora a la que saldría del ministerio sabiendo que el polvo de los viernes se había fastidiado por un gilipollas de metro setenta y cinco que trabajaba en el Wizengamot. Tampoco era gran cosa ese tipo, pero no le hacía gracias tener que mantener celibato hasta que a Harry se le pasara el calentón con aquel tipo.

Si la mañana fue larga, casi eterna porque las agujas del reloj de la oficina parecía que tuviesen pereza de moverse, la tarde pareció correr. No estaba entendiendo muy bien que le estaba pasando, porque no podía dejar de ver en su cabeza a Harry besando al tipo aquel delante de sus narices. ¿Tan poco le importaba a Harry? Vale que no estuvieran comprometidos, no eran más que amantes, pero al menos se tenían respeto o al menos hasta ese momento así había sido.

No le gustaba meter nada en lugares compartidos, bueno tampoco es que hubiese tenido oportunidad de estar con muchos hombres, pero con los pocos que había estado se aseguraba de no tener que compartir fluidos de terceros. No era nada higiénico estar inundando lugares ajenos.

Y el reloj marcó las doce de la noche. Consideró que era una buena hora para dejar todo el trabajo para el lunes y seguir masticando la frustración sexual en la comodidad de una cama, por lo que salió de la sala en busca del ascensor.

En los pasillos había silencio, por lo que el crujir de las cadenas del ascensor se escuchaba con eco. Todos estaban fuera del ministerio, compartiendo su tiempo con alguien, y él continuaba allí solo. Repentinamente la soledad cayó sobre sus hombros con pesadez. Él no tenía con quien compartir sus noches, ni sus inquietudes, ni si quiera con quien pasar el fin de semana. Lo único que le habían salvado de esa eterna soledad eran las noches de los viernes, el compartir algo con otra persona, aunque solo fuese sexo.

Se sentía bien el roce de otro cuerpo contra el suyo, el calor de unas manos al recorrerle la piel, el aliento ajeno sobre sus labios y el placer de un orgasmo robado en un baño era excitante. Al menos se había sentido deseado y había deseado con la misma intensidad. La atracción sexual había crecido con el paso de los viernes, pero al parecer había decaído por parte de Harry en algún momento en que Draco no había prestado atención.

El ascensor se paró en la cuarta planta con un pequeño salto y Draco pensó que quizá aún había algunos aún encerrado en sus despachos intentando llenar el vacío de sus vidas con el trabajo, como lo había intentado infructuosamente él hasta hacía unos minutos. Parecía que no era el único que no tenía a nadie a quien acudir o con quien compartir.

—¡Por fin te encuentro! —exclamó una voz seca que hizo eco en el ascensor. Draco levantó la vista para enfrentar a Harry, que subía al ascensor—. Me has dejado plantado en el pub. ¡Son las doce Draco! Pensé que te había pasado algo.

—Solo estaba trabajando —dijo casi sin voz. Lo miró extrañado y quiso preguntar qué hacía allí a esas horas, pero se mordió el labio—. No sabía que estabas esperándome…

—Hoy es viernes, por si lo has olvidado. —reclamó. Draco río silenciosamente ante ese comentario; precisamente él no lo había olvidado, pero parecía que Harry si había olvidado al tipo del Wizengamot.

—No lo olvidé, créeme que llevo todo el día pensando en que hoy es viernes.

El ascensor volvió a detenerse, pero no en el vestíbulo como había creído Draco, sino en la segunda planta. No pudo procesar la información, pero de repente Harry lo había estirado del brazo y lo arrastraba por el pasillo hasta una habitación no muy lejana. ¿Dónde se suponía que estaban?

La puerta quedó bloqueada por el cuerpo de Draco, que había sido empotrado contra ésta sin ningún miramiento, y las manos de Harry se pasearon con prisa por todo el cuerpo de su amante. No era muy considerado hacer eso en un despacho del ministerio, pero Draco no estaba muy dispuesto a ser correcto en esos momentos en los que la lengua de Harry paseaba por su ombligo y amenazaba con viajar aún más al sur.

La imagen del chico del Wizengamot se comenzaba a tornar borrosa en la cabeza de Draco, que de repente no veía tan asqueroso invadir lugares que ya habían sido conquistados por otros, al menos no por esa noche. Deseaba y necesitaba el roce de sus pieles y no iba a interponerse ni si quiera sus escrúpulos. No quería estar solo por lo menos no esa noche, luego ya se enfrentaría a su soledad nuevamente.


	3. El primer viernes

**Negación: **Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, así como algunos lugares en los que suceden los hechos de la narrativa, todo eso es obra de J.K Rowling. Únicamente hago uso de ellos sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

**Sinopsis: **Harry se siente frustrado tras haber besado a un compañero de trabajo y ser rechazado. Draco solo quiere darle las gracias.

**Advertencia: **La pareja de esta historia es homosexual, por lo que si no te agrada este tipo de historias es mejor que cierres la pantalla. No hay escenas explícitas de sexo, pero sí que se da a entender que hay encuentros sexuales entre dos personas del mismo sexo.

**Explicación: **"_**El primer viernes**_" es el segundo relato y se sitúa diez años antes de "_**Cuando es viernes**_".

_**El primer viernes. **_

Harry rumiaba su vergüenza mientras registraba en los archivos del ministerio. Toda la planta ocho estaba hasta arriba de documentos de todos los departamentos del ministerio, por lo que le sería difícil encontrar la carpeta que estaba buscando de un antiguo caso sin la referencia exacta. Además no estaba nada concentrado en lo que hacía. ¿En qué momento de estúpida valentía se le había ocurrido besar a su compañero?

Se había sentido atraído por su compañero de patrulla desde hacía algunos meses, estaba seguro que había leído señas en él y la complicidad entre ambos era más que palpable, pero al parecer se había confundido y había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Ahora no le hablaba, ni si quiera le había dado la maldita referencia del documento, y se mantenía a una distancia prudente de él. No es que fuese a asaltarlo, ya le había dejado claro que no quería nada con él, no entendía la necesidad de que se alejase cada vez que se acercaba para trabajar. Incluso le habían hechizado en una de las salidas por intentar mantenerse alejado de Harry, lo que les había costado una buena bronca por parte del jefe y dos semanas de papeleo aburrido.

La puerta del archivo se abrió interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Harry, que se giró para ver quien había entrado allí. Se sorprendió de ver a Draco Malfoy con el pomo de la puerta aún en la mano y dudando si entrar. Hacía algo más de dos años que no se veían, ni si quiera había escuchado hablar de él, ni había leído en los periódicos ninguna noticia sobre su familia. Tras la guerra parecía que la familia Malfoy había desaparecido o al menos eso habían intentado con bastante acierto.

—Hola —habló, olvidándose de sus propios pensamientos. Vio a Draco retroceder un paso, como si quisiera huir de allí y lo detuvo enseguida—. Puedes entrar, no molestas, yo solo buscaba unos papeles.

Harry sacudió los documentos en su mano izquierda para dar énfasis a su explicación y Draco cerró la puerta tras de sí. Caminó hacia un archivador y en silencio se puso a rebuscar entre las carpetas. Harry ni si quiera estaba seguro de escucharle respirar.

Parecía que poco quedaba del Draco que se pavoneaba por la escuela con doce o trece años. Los últimos años de escuela ya lo habían transformado en alguien silencioso, serio y misterioso, pero parecía que aquello se había intensificado después de la guerra. Nada sabía de Draco después de la batalla de Hogwarts, ni si quiera se había parado a pensar en él en los últimos años, pero le llamaba la atención la forma que tenía de actuar. Como si no quisiera molestar, como si quisiera pasar desapercibido para el resto del mundo. No parecía que estuviese acostumbrado a que nadie le prestase atención, porque la carpeta que había cogido se le había caído de las manos al girarse y ver que lo estaba observando detenidamente.

—Puedo venir en otro momento si te he interrumpido —dijo con una voz apacible y calma que no correspondía con la altanería que le había distinguido. Harry negó—. Puedes seguir haciendo lo que estabas haciendo antes de que yo entrase.

—¿Puedes ayudarme? —preguntó algo descolocado. Draco levantó la mirada desde el suelo, dejando de recoger los pergaminos que se habían salido de la carpeta—. No tengo la referencia de la carpeta que busco y quizá termino antes si tú me echas una mano.

Draco estaba algo descolocado por el atrevimiento de Harry, pero terminó de recoger los pergaminos y mientras los ordenaba pensaba bien que debía hacer. Tenía a Harry a pocos centímetros de él, pidiéndole un favor y sentía que era incapaz de negarle la ayuda. A fin de cuentas él lo había ayudado en una de las peores situaciones en las que se había visto enredado.

—¿Sabes el año del archivo que buscas y el departamento? —Harry asintió—. Necesitaré como mínimo esa información para acortar la búsqueda. Nos podemos llevar horas buscando Potter.

—Harry —corrigió inconscientemente. Draco se giró con la ceja levantada, no entendiendo mucho lo que Harry quería decir—. Que me llames por mi nombre, no por el apellido.

—Perdón, ha sido la costumbre —dijo a la par que archivaba la carpeta y cerraba el cajón—. Muy bien, Harry, dame los datos y te ayudo.

Harry no podía creer lo que acaba de suceder, Draco tampoco tenía muy claro que había pasado, pero el caso era que ambos estaban trabajando en equipo de una forma peculiar. Draco rebuscaba mientras que Harry le iba proporcionando los datos que tenía.

Una vez localizado el posible archivador donde podía estar la carpeta que buscaba Harry, ambos se tiraron al suelo para revisar cada uno de los pergaminos que componían las diferentes carpetas. El silencio los acompañaba, no era incómodo pues lo único que habían cruzado en su vida era insultos y palabras punzantes, por lo que ambos agradecían que pudiesen estar en la misma habitación y sin hechizarse. Era agradable descubrir que la madurez, o la guerra, les habían hecho algo más civilizados y menos impulsivos.

Llevaban unas horas allí, tirados en el suelo, y Harry ya se había sacado la capa de auror e incluso los zapatos, aunque Draco lo miró levemente mal cuando vio que se descalzaba. Draco solo se había remangado las mangas de la camisa blanca, incapaz de ponerse más cómodo en un lugar que no era su habitación, y mucho menos frente a Harry. Ambos no tenían suficiente confianza como para que Harry pudiese ver a Draco sacarse los zapatos y los calcetines, ni si quiera era digno de verlo quitarse la corbata.

Harry se sacudió el flequillo con las manos, mientras revisaba un pergamino y lo desechaba a su izquierda. Tampoco era aquella carpeta, estaba seguro, por lo que bufó algo impaciente. Aún tenían una gran montaña por revisar, por culpa del imbécil de su compañero.

—Que lo follen —gruñó abriendo una carpeta más.

Draco alzó la mirada de lo que leía y frunció el ceño, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Desechó la carpeta a su izquierda y cogió otra.

—¿Tienes algo? —preguntó Harry cansado de estar buscando. Draco solo negó y dejó una carpeta más en el lugar de los descartados—. Nunca pensé que sería tan difícil y desesperante encontrar algo.

Ambos estaban ya cansado de leer, de abrir carpetas infructuosamente y Harry comenzaba a tener un incipiente dolor de cabeza. Hacía calor allí encerrados los dos y Harry no sabía ya muy bien que quitarse sin sentirse incómodo, por lo que abrió los tres primeros botones de su camisa y se sacudió el pelo. Draco había comenzado a sudar levente, las sienes le brillaban y el pelo comenzaba a tenerlo revuelto, la corbata ya estaba floja y el primer botón de su camisa desabrochado.

Harry tiró dos carpetas a la vez al montón de desechados y abrió otro botón de su camisa. Era viernes en la noche y ambos estaban allí encerrados entre papeles. Había tenido planes de buscar compañía nocturna, pero sus planes parecían que se iban a posponer para el sábado o para la siguiente semana si seguían sin encontrar el dichoso documento. Draco no parecía estar molesto por seguir trabajando, no parecía tener nada mejor que hacer que buscar un pergamino perdido entre tantas carpetas y estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

Draco casi saltó cuando sintió la mano de Harry tomándole su muñeca y la carpeta voló esparciendo todos pergaminos por el aire. Nunca habían tenido nada de contacto y que Harry, por su propia elección, le tocase le resultaba realmente extraño. Subió la mirada, revisando el trozo de cuerpo que se podía entre ver por la camisa abierta de Harry, y tragó con dificultad hasta mirarlo a los ojos. El sudor le caía en pequeñas gotas por los lados de la frente y hacían un peculiar camino hasta el cuello.

—Es viernes —inquirió Harry y Draco no supo ni que hacer, ni que decir. Seguía pasmado con la imagen que había vislumbrado del torso de Harry y de cómo el sudor lo recorría gota a gota—. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que…? Estás sudando.

Harry llevó la mano a la frente de Draco, que brillaba por una fina capa de sudor que retiró con sus dedos. La respiración de Draco se aceleró por el roce y Harry fue completamente consciente de ese cambio, hasta el momento apenas lo había podido escuchar exhalar. Quizá no había sido tan mala idea quedarse aquel viernes encerrado en el ministerio.

La mano de Harry pasó rápidamente a la nuca de Draco, que no sabía muy bien que iba a pasar, y luego se acercó con ferocidad. Sus labios chocaron con tanta brusquedad que se golpearon los dientes, pero ninguno le dio importancia. Ambos se echaron las manos encima casi inmediatamente, intentando liberarse de la ropa y tocar cuanta piel ajena pudiesen. Uno de los archivadores fue golpeado con fuerza, convirtiéndose en una improvisada pared que les sirvió de apoyo para no acabar en el suelo.

Todo se convirtió en dientes que rasgaban, uñas que arañaban, calor intenso, más sudor, piel que rozaba con más piel, jadeos que soplaban palabras incongruentes y humedad, mucha humedad que resbalaba por sus cuerpos hasta hacerlos alcanzar la cima.

Lo que Draco no espero, después de aquel fortuito e inesperado encuentro, es que al siguiente viernes Harry lo fuese a buscar en el mismo sitio en el que habían tenido aquel encuentro. Durante varios meses aquellos archivos fueron testigo directo de lo que se estaba fraguando entre ellos dos. Aquello que se convertiría primero en una necesidad, luego en costumbre y que terminaría años después habiendo pasado el tiempo sin pena ni gloria para ellos.


End file.
